Fairies and Souls
by Katfanfics
Summary: The Fairy Tail team is going to Death City to kill a powerful witch. Along the way, they meet the Soul Eater crew. Will the Soul Eater crew help out the Fairy Tail team? This is my first crossover! Woohoo! Please review it! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SOUL EATER! T for minor language (I guess)
1. Coming and Meeting

-No One's POV-

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu came walking into Fairy Tail only to be greeted by Mira telling them to go to master's office. They walk in to meet Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily.

"Everyone is here. Ok, I have a important mission for all of you. I need you to kill a witch in Death City." Master, Makarov, told the group.

"What does the witch look like and how powerful is it?" Erza asked seriously.

"And are we taking a train?" Natsu interjected.

"Shut up, flame brain. Of course we are." Gray said to Natsu.

"Ughh, I can't even fight back. Just the thought of the train makes me dizzy."

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll use my magic try to make sure you don't barf on Lucy again!" Wendy said confidently.

"Oh god... That barf was terrible." Lucy said with disgust. Makarov coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The witch will look like a normal person in the day time, so that means there will be people assigned to look around at night. The witch is very powerful so be careful. Also, Death City is where there are people who turn into weapons and kill witchs. Make sure you don't get killed and try to not break anything and don't get into any fights...Natsu."

"What?! Tell that to Gray so he doesn't piss me off." Natsu said.

"You wanna go, squinty eyes?"

"Yeah I wanna go, droopy eyes!"

Natsu and Gray bumps head and both have fire and ice surrounding them. Erza grabs their heads and smash them together. She was pissed and everyone knew it.

"When will be going?" Lucy asked after the fiasco.

"Today in 3 hours, so get out and get ready. Come here and come early if you like." Makarov told them and everyone was off except for Gray and Natsu. After 30 mintues, they woke up and went straight back to their home.

-3 Hours Later-

Everyone came to Fairy Tail on time and from then on, they rode a train to Death City.

-Lucy's POV-

"Ohhh I just can't wait to see Death City." I said with gleaming eyes. Lucky for me, the troia worked on Natsu and Gajeel. I was glad that it worked because one, the group won't have two motion sick dragon slayers and only have one (Wendy) and Wendy won't get depressed by "how unhelpful" she is, even though she is great help.

"I hope their strawberry cake is delicious." Erza had strawberry cake on her mind since Carla mentioned about a bakery. I swear I saw strawberry cake swirling in her eyes. I look outside to see there was nothing! It was just a desert with sand after sand.

-5 Hours Later (Lucy's POV)-

I yawn and stretch when I walk out. My body has gone stiff as a board just sitting there for 5 hours.

"Let's go to the hotel and get some food." Erza told us. We all nodded in agreement not wanting to anger Erza.

We reached the hotel and it was pretty fancy. We got to our rooms. We had two rooms so the boys got one and the girls got one. I was glad I didn't have to share a room with Natsu and Gray. Last time, I had to sleep in the middle so my right side was hot as hell and my left side was cold as shit. After everyone put their stuff away, they came out of the rooms to go buy some food at a convinence store. As we were walking, I noticed how weird the sun was.

"Hey guys, is it just me or is the sun kinda freaky?" I said looking up and pointing at it.

"Its not just you. Trust me." Wendy says with a shiver. It was really creepy and I hope the moon isn't like it. We reached the store and I don't even know how, but everyone agreed that I should cook some curry for dinner and I didn't even know! Thats what I get for having friends like Natsu. We had gotten everything we needed and all we did was look around for the last thing we needed; meat.

"Oh! I found it!" Natsu said runing to grab it and at the same time another boy was grabing it. They looked at each other with sparks of fire in their eyes.

"Oh god." I sigh out and shake my head.

"Hey, I grabbed it before you." said a white haired boy. He had red ruby eyes and was wearing jeans, an orange shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also had a head band on to keep his hair back. Behind him was a group of people. There were twins, a dirty blond girl with pig tails, a boy with black hair and one side had white strips and the other didn't, a tall girl with long raven black hair in a pony tail, and a boy with blue hair.

"Yeah right!" Natsu said. They both dropped the meat that was the last one.

"Gray, help me with this little punk or else we won't have some curry." Gray came behind him and his shirt was off.

"Black*Star." The boy with blue hair came.

"YAHOO! We get the meat or else WE don't get curry!" He yelled.

"Well, then lets settle it like a man!" I think Elfman got to Natsu. I sigh.

"Erza, please." I asked her, but before She could do anything, Wendy stepped in.

"Please don't fight. It's just meat!" She said with worry lining the words that came out.

"Move it!" The white head said, pushing Wendy to the side. Ok, I was ok with Natsu and Gray, BUT NOT WENDY! I walk up to him with fire in my eyes.

"Oh no... He's toast." I heard Natsu say.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Hey you little punk, no one messes with Wendy, ya heard!" I said. He laughs it off.

"And what if I do?"

"I'm gon-" Erza cuts in. She had Natsu and Gray by her sides.

"I'm sorry for my childish friends," She glared at us that makes us shiver," We just came here so we don't have the right to be rude to the citizens here." The girl with pig tails comes to the front.

"Its fine! I'm Maka by the way." She has her hand out and Erza shakes it with a smile.

"I'm Erza." She starts to point at us.

"The one with blue hair is Wendy and the cat next to her is Carla."

"Hi, I'm Wendy. Sorry for my friends." She looks at Natsu and Gray with the coldest eyes I have ever seen.

"The one with blond hair is Lucy."

"Hey!" I said with a smile and waved at them.

"The one with with pink hair is Natsu and the blue cat is Happy."

Natsu is rubbing the back of his neck,"Hehe, sorry for starting a fight."

"Aye!" Happy said flying up with a smile.

"The one with black hair is Gray." Gray just looks up and looks at them with a blank face.

"The one with piercings everywhere is Gajeel and the black cat is PantherLily or just Lily."

Gajeel grunts at them while Lily is giving a formal "hello".

"Hello everyone." Maka said. She was very nice and cute. Then her group intruduces themselves.

"Yo, I'm Soul." The white hair said.

"HAHAHA! I'm Black*Star!" The blue hair yelled out. I think I'm gonna have trouble with him.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." The one wiht long hair said with bowing and she seemed to try to calm Black*Star.

"Hi, I'm Liz."

"And I'm Patty!" The twins said. Liz was taller and had darker hair than Patty and Patty is very jumpy.

"I'm Death the Kid, but I go by Kid." The one with white strips said.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up. Who gets the meat?" I said to everyone.

"How about we make one giant pot of curry!" Natsu yelled out laughing.

"Natsu, that i-. Thats not a bad idea!" I look at him with wide eyes surprised he didn't say anything stupid.

"Haha! Thats a great idea." Black*Star said grinning to Natsu and fist-bumping him.

"So, is it settled?" Maka asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

With that, we all left the store happy and excited for the curry. I was talking Maka until I heard Natsu and Gray fighting.

"YEAH RIGHT! FLAME-BRAIN, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO DO IT IN AN HOUR!"

"OH REALLY?! WANNA BET, ICE PRINCESS?"

"Oh god, not again." I sigh.

"Whats gonna happen?" Maka asked curiously.

"They'll contiune to fight until Erza yells at them." I point to them.

"Can't both of you guys shut your mouths for a mintue?!" Erza yelled at them and then smashed their heads to each other's. Erza drags both of the unconsious boys by the shirt.

"A-are they gonna be alright?" Maka asked paniced.

"They'll wake up in about 30 mintues or so. Oh don't be affraid of Erza, she is actually really nice and sweet. Just don't mess with her strawberry cakes." I told Maka. We continue to walk until we ended at a park and started cooking curry.

 **Hiya! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Fairy Tail and Soul Eater crossover! Next chapter will be about curry and witches. Anyway, please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	2. Curry and Magic

-Lucy's POV-

Maka and I learned a lot about each other and became friends. Natsu, Soul, and Black*Star seemed to get along, which is just great for everyone. We got to the park and we started cooking a big pot of curry.

"Hey Lucy, I can help cook the curry." Maka said to me with a smile.

"Oh no, it's fine. Thanks for offering though." I smiled back and went back to stirring the curry. I finished with the curry and I just needed to check on the rice. I hummed a song while cooking the rice.

-Natsu's POV-

"Hey Soul, you wanna try the curry before everyone else?" I smirked at him with a evil glint in my eyes. His face and a smirk was growing.

"Hell yeah."

Lucy hasn't noticed us yet, it was going great! We dip our finger into the curry and lick off the curry. It was so good and we snicker at how Lucy still hasn't caught us. We kept eating the curry until someone came behind us.

"I hope you at least washed your hands before eating." I heard Lucy say to us. The top of her face was dark. Soul and I turn our heads slowly to see Lucy pissed.

"Hehehe...Hey Lucy..." I try to say while walking back slowly with Soul.

"DON'T BE THE FIRST ONES TO EAT THE CURRY!" Lucy said ticked and chased us with a laddle in her hand.

-Maka's POV-

I heard Lucy yell something out to Natsu and Soul. Then she was chasing Natsu and Soul around with a laddle in her hand. This was surely a great scene to laugh was laughinf like crazy when Lucy had caught Natsu adn Soul and then hitting them on the head with the laddle.

"Tch, what are you laughing at, Maka?" Soul asked me with a glare. As much as I tried not to laugh I couldn't hold it in. I hug Soul and tell him he's an idiot and go to Lucy.

"Man, Lucy, why couldn't you let us off the hook?" Natsu grumbled.

"Because I cooked it and I get to choose who gets to eat it first. Besides, the rice was done and I was gonna tell everyone until I saw you to eating my curry!" Lucy half yelled.

"Hehe, well it was good." He gave her a thumbs up while holding the place where he got hit. I giggled at their weird relationship. I helped get the plates and spoons. I curry was really good like Natsu said.

"MMM! This is delicous!" Black*Star said with curry all over his mouth. Everyone laughed at his stupid face.

"Hey, Maka. Do a soul perception on these people." Soul whispered to me.

"Ok." I whisper back. I do the soul perception so no one could see. I gasp at what I saw. I grab Soul's arm and bring him to talk to him privately.

"Hey, where you going Maka?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I need to tell Soul something." I responde without getting a responde back.

"Soul, they have witch souls!" I told him with wide eyes.

"But, it wasn't purple. It...It was...light blue like regular people's souls."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"I mean, I think their not witches, but they use magic of some sort."

"...Well... Let's ask them." Soul grabbed my arm and we went back to the group.

"Oh their back!" Lucy said. I waved backed to them.

-Lucy's POV-

 _They would be a cute couple. Hmm, maybe I'll play cupid for a while._

"We have a question to ask you guys." Maka nervously said.

"Are you guys witches?" Soul bluntley said. There was complete silence until...

"WITCHES?!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, and I all yelled. We bursted into laughter.

"We-we're not witches! We're mages!" Gray said. Everyone had a blank face at the reaction we gave. Natsu's hand burst into flames and showed it to everyone.

"We use magic but we're not witches. Witches use dark magic." Erza corrected them.

"There are different types of magic. A lot actually." Carla said pointing to us.

"Lucy here is a celestial spirit wizard. She has special keys to summon spirits from the celetial world." I grab my keys and show it to them.

"Can you show us one of the spirits?" Tsubaki, now intrested, asked.

"Sure! Hmm... Who should I call?" I tap on chin with my finger. "I know!" I snap my finger and grab a key.

"Gate of the ram, I open thee! Aries!" A doorbell sound was heard and then Aries came.

"I'm sorry!" Aries said when she appeard but got very confused after seeing everyone. Soul, had to pinch his nose from a nose bleed and Black*Star fell. Kid on the other hand was calm and collected.

"This is Aries. One of my spirit. There are gold keys and sliver keys. The gold keys are rare and the sliver keys, you can buy at magic shops." I said.

"You can go back if you want, Aries." She dissapears with a puff of smoke.

"Woah..." Liz kinda whispered.

"Gishi. You think thats cool? You should say that to the dragon slayers!" Gajeel said. Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy stood up looking proud.

"Dragon slayers? I thought dragons we not real." Kid said. There was complete silence until Natsu was trying to bite him while Wendy was trying to hold him back.

"Aye! There are dragons! Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were raised by dragon!" Happy told them.

"Could you show us one of your moves?" Black*Star asked after putting tissues in his nose.

"Sure!" Natsu said smiling.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRA-"

"NO! STOP!" Everyone yelled. Natsu stopped and we were so relieved.

"ARE YOU STUPID? You're gonna burn everyone!" Gray yelled at him. I sigh at the two idiots with Erza having to yell at them.

"There are different kinds of dragon slayers." Lily said.

"Fire dragon slayer, Sky dragon slayer,Iron dragon slayer, and more. There are generations of dragon slayers. Three spacifically." Lily pointed at the dragon slayers.

"What about us?" Erza said, smiling with Gray.

"What magic do you guys us?" Soul asked. He seemed to have a excited yet nervous glint in his eyes.

"I use ice make magic." Gray said and created the Fairy Tail logo.

"Ice-make: Sword!" A ice sword was created and then Natsu melted it laughing at Gray.

Erza stepped up.

"I use requip and the knight magic." Erza said. Black*Star laughed at her.

"Requip and The Knight magic? HAHA! That sounds so stupid!" He laughed.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Eza requiped and had 10 swords circling her. They aimed at Black*Star who had stopped laughing. Instead he was grinning.

"Let's fight! Tsubaki!"

"Right!" Tsubaki turned into two small scythes with a chain connecting them.

"Wow. People are weapons?" I asked Maka.

"Yep! There are meisters and weapons. Soul's a weapon and Liz and Patty are weapons too." Maka answered.

"Woah..."

"You seem like a very confident fighter. I will gladly fight you." Erza praised Black*Star.

"That's because one day, I'll be the man who will never stop to surpass God!" Black*Star yelled while running to Erza.

"Tsubaki, Demon Shadow Weapon!"

"Right!" Tsubaki became a long skinny sword and Black*Star had curved black lines on his face.

"Requip: Robe of Yuen!" Erza was wearing a purple kimono like armour and a bisento. **(A/N: Google it.)** She ran to Black*Star and started to fight. In the end, Erza won, but Black*Star heald on pretty long.

"You are a very worthy oppnent, Black*Star." Erza said smiling and helping him get up.

"You too, Erza." Black*Star said back to her. Tsubaki turned back into her human form.

"HEY! What about us?!" Happy cried to us.

"You guys us magic, too?!" Kid asked.

"Yes. We use aera magic, letting us fly." Carla explained.

"Aye! Lily though can turn super buff and stuff!" Happy pointed to Lily smirking.

Lily transformed into his fighting version with his giant red and white sword.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except for the people in Fairy Tail.

"Gishi. That's my cat." Gajeel snickered out loud.

After the fiasco, we finished eating curry rice, and asked about weapons and meisters.

"So, meister would need a weapon to do something but weapons can fight by themselves, but thats super rare?"

"Correct. There are weapons called Death Scythes. They're super powerful."

"Maka's dad is the only Death Scythe in DWMA." Soul smirked at what he said, resoulting in a thing called "Maka Chop". It was very effective that Erza wanted to know how to do it.

"Can I see the weapons and meisters together?" I asked excited.

"Sure!" Maka said. By then, Soul was concious. He turned into a black and red scythe. Maka was his meister. It looked pretty cool. Tsubaki turned into two small scythes with a chain connecting them. Black*Star was her meister. Liz and Patty turned into guns and Kid was their meister. He was holding the guns with his pinkie at the trigger. Weird.

"Amazing. I have never seen such thing. You guys must be pretty powerful with all of you guys fighting together in a group." Erza said closely looking at the weapons. As everyone was gawking at the weapons, I heard something move in the bushes.

"Huh?" I whispered almost. Natsu was the first to notice that I was looking at the bushes and trees.

"You ok, Lucy?" Natsu asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I turn to him smiled back at me and went back to gawking at the weapons. _There was definatly something there. I can feel it in my gut. What was it though._ I couldn't get it out of my head the rest of the day. _What ever it was, its definatly not good news for us._

 **Hola! This chapter was weird and kinda everywhere at once is what I would call it. IDK whats wrong with me! Arghhhh! *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	3. Deathbucks and The Witch

-The Next Morning-

-Lucy's POV-

Everyone were eating breakfast at Deathbucks and Erza was telling us what our plan was for today.

"Ok, we're gonna have two groups; one for day times and the other for night time. The groups will be decided by who each person works together." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The first group will be Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and the cats. The second group will be me, Gray, Gajeel, and Lily. Does anyone have an objections?" Erza gave a scary glare so no one has an objection. *sigh* _Why do I always group with Natsu? Then again, I don't wanna group with the stripper or iron man. Erza is just...No comment._

"Group one, you need to keep a good eye because the witch will look like a normal person. Keep an eye for unusal things. Report everything to at Deathbucks at 12:00am" Erza said. Everyone nodded and so we went out to find this witch.

-7:30am, Group One-

"Man, I'm hungry!" Natsu yawned out. His hands were behind is head.

"Aye..." Happy said unenthusiastic.

"We just ate breakfast! How are we going to work with two idiots that are hungry 24/7?" Carla said, being sassy. Natsu groaned in response.

"Hey Lucy, do you have food?" Natsu tried to grab my bag and find food. I hit him in the head.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE FOOD IN MY BAG?!" I yelled.

"Wendyyyyy, please tell me you have a food spell." Natsu groaned.

"I'm sor-" Carla had cut her off.

"Wendy heals and helps! Not help hunger to an endless pit!" Carla yelled. I sigh at this sight.

"Natsu! Look! There's fire!" Happy was pointing at a torch at a Hawaii theme restorant.

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu grabbed the fire and started eating it. People were starting to freak out.

"NATSU!" Everyone yelled. He looked at us blankly and was slurping the fire.

"What?" He asked. I take the torch away and put it back from where it came from. Everyone starts yelling at him.

"Lucy!" I look back and see Maka waving at me while Soul is slouching. I smile at them.

"Hey Maka! Hi Soul." I greeted them. Everyone behind me was scolding Natsu for him being so stupid.

"What happened here?" Soul asked.

"Well... Natsu was hungry so he stole _food_ from this restorant." I try to laugh it off.

"Oh. Thats kinda stupid." Maka said.

"Lucy wouldn't buy me food!" Natsu yelled from behind to Maka and Soul.

"And why the hell do you think I would buy you food?!" I asked, clearly pissed off.

"Because the first time we met, you bought Happy and I food.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled.

"That was just a thank you thing." I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"Anyway... What are you guys doing?" Maka asked.

"We're trying to find a witch" Natsu said casualy.

"A witch?!" Maka and Soul yelled. I cover mouth.

"Keep it down! Yes, we need to find a witch and kill it." I whisper. They're eyes widen.

"Do you know how hard it is to kill a witch?" Soul asked.

"I'll just burn her!" Natsu said blowing fire out of his mouth and grinning.

"Natsu-san, you shouldn't underestimate your enemies!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Wendy! I'll protect you and Lucy no matter what!" He laughed and put a arm around Wendy. Honestly, I was getting really pissed off.

"Maka, could you do that thing. What as it? Oh, a Maka Chop on Natsu?" I asked. She started grinning. She went up to a lughing Natsu and Maka Chopped him. He was unconcious.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy was so worried.

"He's fine! Should wake up in ten minutes or so." Maka said.

"Anyway, do you guys know how to find a witch?" I ask. They both looked at each other and nodded to me. Maka's eye color changed. She looks around and she comes up with nothing.

"Sorry, the witch probably has soul protection on." Maka answered and her eye color changed.

"Ok. Well, thanks anyway." I told her. We say goodbye and then we went to Deathbucks, waiting for Erza's group to come back. When they came back, I told her about the witch.

"I see... So this will be harder than I though." Erza tapped her chin with her finger.

"Well, our group will be more responsible to find this witch. But how is the main question." Erza said. I thought about it for a while and kinda spaced out at what to do. _How can we find this witch? Could we ask Maka for help maybe? URGHHGHG this kills me!_

-Natsu's POV-

I was still hungry so I was gonna try to get Lucy to buy me something to eat. I look at her and she was just stareing at the table. I shook her multiple time.

"Lucyyyy, I'm hungry~!" I whine but no response from her.

"Lucyyyy!" I shake her harder. She stops spacing out. I bring my face close to her's and I stare at her with narrow eyes.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled. I lean back and nod my head to Happy. He nods back. That was our code that Lucy is acting weird.

"Lucyyy, buy me something to eat." I try again.

"Will you stop whining?" She raises a brow up.

"Yes!" I said. I think I got to her.

"Fine." She groans and goes and me some food. I thrust my fist into the air in victory. She throws me a sandwhich and I start to wolf it down. She went back to spacing out. _What the hell is wrong with her? Geez..._

 **HIYA! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I got writers block *~* so I got stuck. IDK when the next chapter for Cherry Tree Park will come. Maybe today, tommorrow, IDK, but hopfuly soon! Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**

 **Edit: Heya! I edited the part about the witch, make it so it will be like a witch. IDK how to say it, but I did.**


	4. Unconscious Witch and Truth or Dare

-11:30 pm, Group Two-

"I can't believe I gave up my sleep to find this stupid witch..." Gajeel grumbled out.

"I know right..." Gray grumbled along with Gajeel. Erza glared a billion knifes to them and they suddenly acted happy.

"Your power is amazing, Erza." Lily complimented.

"Thank yo- WHO'S THERE?!" Erza yelled out to the dark town. Everyone's attention went to where Erza was looking. Gray got in his ice-maker position ready to create something, Gajeel got his iron pillar out, Lily got ready to transform, and Erza tok her sword out.

Silence.

Gajeel sniffed the air for a while and pointed left to them. Everyone nodded and followed Gajeel's nose direction. Then, Gajeel stopped and Gajeel and Erza heard someone.

"Lily, fly up to see if anyone's there." Erza commanded to Lily and he nodded. Lily flew up and looks around.

"There's someone jumping roof after roof." Lily said.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza reequipped into her Black Wing Armor and fly up and fly straight to the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Erza commanded an answer. Erza couldn't see their face and it very slightly disturbed her. She heard laughing from the person.

"Well, now that you found me, you need to kick a bucket." The mysterious person threw a purple ball of some sort of magic to Erza. She easily dodged it and went to fight the person. The unknown person took a sword out and fought Erza. Gray, Gajeel, and Lily heard sounds of metal crashing together and sometime heard yells. Lily flew Gray and Gajeel up one by one to help Erza fight. Gray made a ice sword and went into combat. The mysterious person was able to keep up. Out of nowhere, a iron pillar hit the person in the head and made the person unconscious, lying on the roof.

"Good thinking, Gajeel." Erza complimented and walked to the person. She grabbed the unconscious women (they found out) and started shaking her and asking her questions.

"Uh, Erza. She can't talk." Gray informed her. She looks at Gray with fury in her eyes. He backs away with his hands up in defeat.

-10 Minutes of Erza Interrogating the Unconscious Women-

In the end, group two tied up of the still unconscious women (thanks to Erza) on a chair in their hotel room. They all decided to talk to Maka and her friends about it since they seem to know something about witchs.

-Group One's Room-

"GAHHHH! I'm so bored!" Natsu yelled on his bed.

"Maybe we could play game, Natsu-san." Wendy smiled and clapped her hands.

"What game should we play then, Wendy?" Natsu asked. Wendy thought for a while.

"Hmm...Maybe truth or dare." She shrugged until Carla hit her in the head.

"WENDY! Don't play that stupid game unless you want to become like Natsu or Gray." Carla exclaimed. Carla was always keeping Wendy in line and away from the line where Natsu, Gray, and the other crazies were.

"OH come on, Carla! Losen up and enjoy a little game of truth or dare!" Natsu said.

"I-I agree with N-Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed that took Carla to a surprise. Natsu grinned widely and put a arm around Wendy laughing.

"Let's play then!" Natsu laughed. Lucy got out of the bathroom in her pajama.

"Play what? Natsu, we can't play one of your stupid games, ok." Lucy said.

"We're playing truth or dare and YOU have to participate in it." Natsu exclaimed.

"Does Wendy want to play? You can't force her to play truth or dare, Natsu." Lucy looked at Wendy.

"I-I actually suggested playing truth or dare..." Lucy had a blank face then faced Natsu with a pissed off face.

"Natsu, I swear to god that if you made Wendy say that, a Lucy Kick will be kicked in your ass!" Lucy said.

"I didn't! I swear! Wendy is telling the truth!" Natsu hid behind Wendy for protection.

"Lucy-san he's telling the truth! I did suggest it." Wendy tried to calm down the angry Lucy who was ready to Lucy Kick Natsu. She sighs and grabs Wendy and bring her to sit next to her on a different bed from Natsu.

"This is so you don't get anymore stupidity from Natsu. It's for your own good." Lucy said.

"Now, let's start the game!" Natsu had a mischievous smile. He then points to Lucy.

"Lucy! Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Ummm... Let's go with a dare!" Natsu's grin grew wider and Lucy's eyes' grew wider.

"I dare you to go to Erza and tell her that you ate the very last strawberry cake that Mira said would be her last cake to bake at Fairy Tail. Erza does really like Mira's strawberry cake~!" Natsu said slyly.

"I'M NOT SUICIDAL, YA KNOW!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. She sighs and gets up to go to Erza's room. Wendy followed her just to be sure she did it and to also aid her when Erza tries to kill her.

Lucy knocks on Erza's door and Erza opens the door wearing her pajamas.

"Lucy, Wendy! I'm glad to see you guys are doing good. What do you need?" Erza asked with a sweet smile she only had when she was happy.

"Uh, Erza, I have something to tell you." Lucy started.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I ate the very last strawberry cake that Mira said would be her last one to bake at Fairy Tail." Lucy said. When Lucy and Wendy saw Erza, there was a black aurora around her and she was suddenly in her Nakagami armor.

"YOU ATE THE LAST STRAWBERRY CAKE!?" Erza yelled to Lucy and started chasing her. Wendy tried to run as fast as she could but, wasn't fast enough. Lucy ran to her room to see a laughing Natsu on the bed.

"LUCYYYY~ KICK~!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him in the face to the wall. There was knocking on the door.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san! Are you ok?" She asked through the door. Lucy went to open the door and quickly let her in, hoping not to meet her Erza-is-gonna-kill-me fate.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled and went to aid Natsu. Lucy just scoffed at him.

"Wendy. Truth or dare?" Lucy asked. She had a thought in her mind.

"Umm...Truth?" She scratched her head.

"Do you like someone and if so, who is it?" Lucy said. Natsu was awake went to Lucy's side, wanting to know who she liked.

 **A/N: HEY! Natsu can be just like Lucy as he wants to be! Though, I'm making him like Lucy went she is hearing gossip. Hehe *v***

Wendy's face went completely scarlet red and her lips looked liked she just saw someone eating something sour.

"OHHH~~ Wendy llllllllllikes someone!" Lucy and Natsu said like Happy in unison. They went to each of her sides and started poking her about "him".

"Who is it, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we need to know unless you wanna do it the hard way~." Natsu slyly said.

"I-i-i-its..." Wendy struggled saying "his" name. Lucy and Natsu went closer to her.

"Romeo..." Wendy whispered though Lucy and Natsu (of course) heard!

"Awwww!" Lucy awwed at Wendy's red and pink face.

"Hehe, I think he likes you too, Wendy." Natsu said, thinking back to a time he hung out with Romeo.

"R-really?!" Wendy said maybe to excited.

"Why? Do you want him as your _boyfriend_?" Natsu snickered as her face went full out red.

"Natsu-san! Truth or dare?!" Wendy yelled as she tried to take the attention off of her.

"Dare of course!" He roared excited.

"I dare you to... kiss Lucy on the lips!" Wendy exclaimed with a evil smile on her face. _This is pay-back!_ Wendy thought.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Natsu yelled to Wendy

 **Me: Hellllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's been a while since I updated. I got writers block so yea... Anyway, I was watch the video "Double Dream Hands" and got distracted.**

 **Natsu: What the hell? You get distracted by a video called "Double Dream Hands"? And also why do you make me kiss Lucy?!**

 **Me: Because NaLu.**

 **Lucy: Lucy~ Kick~!**

 **Me: *fly somewhere random while screaming***

 **Wendy: I'M SORRY NATSU-SAN AND LUCY-SAN! KAT MADE ME DO IT! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY...**

 **Lucy: It's fine Wendy! Don't be sorry!**

 **Natsu: Well, since Kat isn't here, please review and have a Lucy Kickin' day!**

 **Lucy: What the fuck was that...**

 **-Kat, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy**


	5. What Happens Next?

_**Last time on Fairies and Souls: Group two find the witch and was able to defeat her. They decide to ask Maka and her friends more about the witch. With Group one, they play a game of truth or dare...**_

"Yes. Now kiss! It's a dare so you HAVE to do it." Wendy evily grins. Natsu and Lucy look at each other and gulp air.

"W-well, let's just g-get this over with." Lucy stumble over her words.

"Aye..." Natsu said like Happy. That was total turn-off to Lucy. Lucy exhales a big breath of air. Natsu puts his hand on her cheek.

Natsu slowly leans in and Lucy leans in to. They close their eyes and their lips found each other.

 _Her lips are so soft..._

 _His lips are so warm..._

They kept on kissing until Wendy faked a cough and they quickly separated. Their faces were red as hell. Wendy was in a fit of laughter.

"T-that...w-w-was so...P-P-PER-PERFECT! HAAHAH!" Wendy laughed out and had tears coming out.

"What's going on out here?!" Carla asked strictly. She saw the two older mages red in face and not looking at each other and Wendy on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"They were playing truth or dare!" Happy said to Carla like she was a princess.

"Honestly! Wendy, you're gonna become idiots like those two!" Carla huffed out.

There was a knock at the door. Lucy quickly gets up to open it. Maka and Soul were there.

"Oh hi Maka, Soul!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Hi, Lucy. Have you got any signs about the witch?" Maka asked.

"I think the witch is in Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lily's room." Lucy simply said. Maka and Soul's eyes widen.

"Where are they?!" Soul asked paniced. Lucy gestures them to follow her. They walk a little until they get to Erza's group's room. She knocks on the door and Gray opens it.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?"

"Maka and Soul need to see the witch." Lucy simply said. Gray lets them in and Maka and Soul see the unconscious witch tied to a chair.

"Lucy..." Erza was sitting on the bed. Lucy suddenly got goosebumps.

"Y-yes, E-Erza?" Lucy said slowly. Erza stands up and hugs her. Lucy's head hits Erza's armor and she almost goes unconscious.

"I'm sorry I chased you. I didn't know it was just a dare." Erza squeezed Lucy harder.

"I-It's...Ok...I'm...G-gonna die..." Lucy sputter out and Erza lets go immediately.

"Sorry." Erza said.

"It's fine. Maka and Soul just needed to see the witch." Lucy walked out the room after saying goodbye to everyone.

"So, can we kill the witch?" Soul ask blantly. Maka slaps him in the head for his stupidity.

"Sure. We don't care much about her." Gajeel said. Erza slapped him in the head for just saying it like that. Soul snickered and turned into a scythe which Maka caught. She points the scythe to the witch's chest.

"So... Can we?" Maka aske with a crooked smile. Erza nodded and Maka proceeded to kill the witch. She killed the witch in one good slice of Soul. A light purple soul came out with the word "Majo" written on it. Soul transform back into a human and picks up the soul. He puts it into his mouth and chew before swallowing it.

"Thank you for this wonderful meal." Soul said as he put his hands together.

"Thanks for taking the witch down! Are you guys gonna leave Death City now?" Maka asked.

"Actually, I asked the master if we can stay a little long and he said we can." Erza told Maka. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, hopefully you guys can come meet Lord Death and see DWMA." Maka said while leaving the room.

"That would be cool." Gray said while taking his shirt off. Maka slightly blushed at the weird sight.

"Gray, put your shirt down." Erza sighed.

"Oh shit! Thanks, Erza." Gray lets go of his shirt.

"Well, see ya later." Soul blantly said. Maka and Soul walk out and as they were passing by Lucy's group's room, the door opened to a messy Lucy.

"What the..." Soul quietly said.

 **안녕하세요** **! That's hello in Korean! Yeah... You can't read it can you? Unless your Korean... ANYWAY! Here is a short chapter for it and I was to lazy to write more serious things so I thought more funny thingys! Please don't hate me -3- Please review and have a great day!**

 **(^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	6. A Trip

-Next Morning-

The morning went a little rough for group one, especially for Lucy. For one, Lucy went to get breakfast for herself. She got a lot of french toast, as she was really hungry, a small bowl of cereal, and a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh shit! I forgot a spoon!" She quickly went down back to the lobby to get a spoon. Little did she know that two dragon slayers woke up hungry like wolves.

"Oh cool! Lucy left us some breakfest!" Natsu quickly went to the tray of food ON LUCY'S BED. He started wolfing it down and Wendy rubbed her eyes.

"Natsu-san, I think that was for her actually." Wendy said to Natsu.

"Hey, guys! Breakfest is down at the lobby if your hungry..." Lucy saw Natsu turn his head with a piece of french toast hanging from his mouth.

"NATSU! That was MY breakfest!" Lucy yelled at the scared dragon slayer. He knew Lucy could be scary in general. The thing is, when Lucy is angry while hungry, it's like all hell broke out. I believe the word is _hangry_ and she was hangry.

"Sweey, Luwcy! I ews ungary!" Natsu said with food stuffed in his mouth. Wendy saw Lucy getting ready to whop someone in the ass.

"NATSU!" Lucy kicked Natsu to the wall.

"Oww... Come on, Lucy! It's just breakfest." Natsu said while touching his bruise.

"That I had to wait in line for! And fight some old lady for the french toast because she said I was gonna get fatter if I continue eating!" Lucy cried out loud.

"Looks like someone is hangry..." Happy giggled. He then got hit by a sliver spoon.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy sneered at Happy, making him shut up.

"SINCE, you ate _my_ breakfast, you _must_ get me the same exact thing. Also breakfast for Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Now, get to work dragon slayer!" Lucy giggled as Natsu groaned getting up and heading for the lobby. Lucy sighed and jumped back on her bed.

"So, Wendy, what do you wanna do? Sightseeing, shopping, or just hang out with the gang. Today, we'll do what you wanna do." Lucy smiled to the little girl.

"Hmm... I think I wanna go see Maka and her friend's school, the DWMA. I heard it's really symmectrical and there is this famous staircase that is HUGE." Wendy said. Lucy laughed and nodded her head.

"Then it's decided! We'll go to the DWMA to meet up with Maka and her friends! I'm going to go tell the others." With that, Lucy jumped up and went straight to Erza's group's room. While Lucy was gone, Natsu came back with a lot of french toast, cereal, and hot chocolate.

"Here Wendy." Natsu gave her the food and he set everyone elses breakfast down. Everyone wolfed down the breakfast and was now getting ready, including Lucy. Natsu's group met up with Erza's group at the lobby.

"Let's go!" Erza yelled out and everyone responded with a "Aye!" When Lucy walked out she noticed something blue. She quickly looked aroudn the corner to find Juvia.

"Juvia?!" Lucy quietly exclaimed.

"Juvia was checking that love rival isn't making any moves on Gray-sama!" With that, Juvia ran liek a cheeta, only leaving dust in Lucy's face.

"What the hell..."

"LUCY! HURRY UP, OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Lucy ran up to the group and they all started talking about what they wanted to do.

"THIS, is the famous giant staircase?! I'm gonna die half way up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, don't!" Natsu joked with a grin. Lucy sighed and started walking up with the group. Half way up, they heard fast foot steps.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! YAHOOOOO!" They look back and see the one and only... Black*Star. They quickly went to the sides, not wanting to get trampled on by a blue bull.

"Black*Star! Hold up! We have to wait for everyone else to come at THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIR CASE! Not the top!" Tsubaki, his weapon, yelled out. Black*Star immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, righttttt~." Black*Star then slowly walked down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled at him, except for Wendy and Carla. Black*Star looked back to the Fairy Tail mages and grinned at them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come see the school. Apparently, it's very symmetrical and big." Wendy said.

"A Godly person, like me, could give you guys a tour with the gang!" Black*Star grinned and led them down the stairs and they waited and waited and waited...

 **Hi, and this chapter I didn't know what to do with it sooo here you go. So, I was listening to the Tetris theme song and I started to wonder what would happen if Kid played Tetris... I think the world will explode. Anyway, please review and have great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	7. A Tour, A Fight, and FOOOD!

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" Black*Star shouted in rage. They have been only waiting for about 30 minutes...

"What's that then?" Lucy asked as two figures of people came into view.

"Is that... Maka and Soul?" Tsubaki asked. The two figures came into better view and it was.

"OH MY SHINAGAMI! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SOO LONG?! I told them we could give them a tour of the school and you guys took like a billion hours!" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star-San, it's only been 30 minutes..." Wendy quietly said.

"A tour? I didn't sign up for that." Soul scoffed as the two got to the group of people. Maka slapped him in the head and smiled to the Fairy Tail members.

"Of course! We would love to give you guys a tour of our school. It might take some time, but we'll get through it." Maka happily said as Soul cursed under his breath.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. Kid had to fix his room because he claims it was asymmetrical." Liz walked up as she said that with a roll of her eyes. Patty skipped next to her.

"It was! I swear!" Kid shouted as he got into a argument with Liz.

"G-guys, lets just get the tour going." Tsubaki slightly had panic in her voice. Kid and Liz finally stopped fighting and got on with the tour.

-48 Minutes Later-

"IT'S SO FUCKING BIG!" The Fairy Tail mages exclaimed as they saw the giant school.

"Really? Well, I mean I guess you could say it's big." Kid casually said as he walked to the front of the group.

"No words..." Lucy breathed.

They started their tour and most of the time, the mages' mouths were dropped to the ground.

"I don't see how amazing this is..." Soul grumbled.

"W-Well, this school really isn't something we see that often." Wendy pointed out. Soul jumped because he thought no-one heard.

"How did you hear that?" He whispered, looking at Wendy.

"I'm a dragon slayer so my hearing is better. Natsu is also a dragon slayer so I think he heard too." Wendy smiled to Natsu and he smirked back. Soul gaped and slapped his forehead with his hand.

-Lucy's POV-

This school was something unbelievable. I mean there is a teacher THAT'S A ZOMBIE. I seriously! How is that possible!?

Death City definitely went off the charts of my expectations.

"...and I think that's it." Kid finished. I guess I blanked out on the last things he said.

"Thank you for the tour. This school is definitely amazing and the symmetry is perfect." Erza formally said with a smile.

"I KNOW RIGHT! OH, SYMMETRY CAN BRING EVERYONE TOGETHER!" Kid was now in his own head of symmetry. I wonder if he's ok...

"Now that you've seen our school, we should some day see your guild." Maka happily said.

"If you do, you might get hit by a chair or a bottle. Our guild one rowdy guild with a lot of random fights that happen for unknown reasons." I nervously laugh.

"FIGHTS?! Haha! I would win all of those fights!" Black*Star cockingly said. I roll my eyes as Natsu steps up to him.

"Yeah right! Like a little guy like you could beat everyone at the guild up!" He snorted. Oh Mavis, please help us.

"Like you could!" Black*Star retorted.

"Like both you guys could." Gray come in. OH COME ON! The three bump heads and are ready to fight.

"Guys, I don't think you guys should fight in here..." Wendy trailed off. Carla pulled her away.

"Don't get to close. Their stupidity could rub off on you." Carla said with a stern tone.

"Black*Star! Don't get into another fight." Tsubaki warned. He waved her off and gave her a big grin.

"A big guy like me can handle these two little guys!" He laughed.

"WE'RE TALLER THAN YOU!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU THREE ARE DISTURBING THE SCHOOL!" Erza had a black aurora around her. Shit...

"Black*Star!" Maka angrily called his name and held a book with a pretty hard looking cover. Erza smashes Natsu and Gray together.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slams the book into Black*Star's head, leaving a big dent in it.

"The idiots finally calmed down." Liz sighed.

"Yeah and I'm glad. Natsu and Gray could already destroy a whole town together. Actually, let me rephrase that; NATSU could destory TWO WHOLE towns by himself." I shake my head in my hand and Liz pats my back.

"I told you, Black*Star." Tsubaki sighed as she helped up Black*Star.

"I sincerely apologize for these two idiots." Erza bowed her head to the students.

"We apologize for Black*Star's stupidity and egotistic mind." Maka bowed her head to us. THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

"We should be going now. It's almost 12:00." Wendy said. Natsu and Happy perked up.

"FOOD, HAPPY, FOOD! LET'S GO, LUCY!" Natsu grabbed _**me** _ and started running.

"AYE, SIR!" Happy happily shouted.

"WHY ME~?!" I cry out.

This is going to be the longest day of my life with these two idiots... Well, at least it's with _these_ two idiots.

 **Hi, it's been a while hasn't it? No excuses, nothing, no excuse what so ever for me not updating in a while. ANYWAY~, school is starting soon for me. I know some people have already started and some still have some time on their hands. Oh, I'm back in America so that's great. I won't get messages from the middle of the night. Hahaha...**

 **Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


End file.
